


A Link Between Minds

by Dovahkiin1503



Series: A Link Between Minds Quadrilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Feud, Child Abandonment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magical Experimentation, Mentions of Slavery, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkiin1503/pseuds/Dovahkiin1503
Summary: After years of abuse and experimentation one Harry Potter has turned into a bitter and vindictive person. That all changes however when he meets Wanda Maximoff. While Wanda and her brother Pietro are although willingly yet unknowingly experimented on by HYDRA, Harry gets a new sense of purpose for his life which brings him not only in direct conflict with the Avengers, but also the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Aiden Potter/Ginny Weasley, Arthur Pendragon/Morgana, Ddraig & Albion (rivalry), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter
Series: A Link Between Minds Quadrilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, yes I am the same Dovahkiin1503 as the one from Fanfiction.net. I decided to create an account on AO3 since I am not sure if my stories in the future can be deleted because they go against the guidelines.
> 
> Now those familiar with this story on fanfiction.net will notice that I removed and edited the first note of the story. This is not because my view on the relationship between Wanda and Vision changed, no it is because WandaVision episode 8 actually why Wanda fell for Vision. I can understand it now more than I did when I first wrote this story. I still do not agree with it however. I mean in Infinity War they (Wanda and Vision) want a normal life together. This is impossible since one is an android and the other is (thank you WandaVison) a Mythical being and legend. Had they not put the line about wanting a “normal” life, I might have been more on board with it.
> 
> I still do not like Vision simply because 75% of him is Ultron and I think we are going to see that in WandaVision episode 9. Another reason is that Vision gives me a whiplash. I mean one moment he is logical to the extreme and not even a second later he tries to woo Wanda. What I am trying to say is that we only see the two extremes of Vision and nothing of a middle ground. Wanda is still my favorite character of the MCU with Tony being a close second
> 
> Now with that out of the way on with the story let it be known that the prologue is the only part from a character's perspective. Also in a HP/Avengers crossover Harry should only end up with Wanda in my eyes.

It all started when I was eight years old… no wait it started even before then. It all started when my brother and I were fifteen months old. It was the night of October 31st, of the year 1990 when HE came along. Our parents were away for some reason so our “father’s” parents came to look after us. It was around midnight when Lord Voldemort showed up and caught our grandparents by surprise. Our grandfather tried to hold him of while our grandmother took us to our room where a portkey was located. Sadly it failed and in the end our grandmother sacrificed her life to safe ours when the Dark Lord tried to kill us with a beam of green light. The idiot tried to do it a second time, but failed to realize that our grandmothers sacrifice activated a very ancient and powerful ritual that was already prepared by our mother. An even longer story a bit shorter, a second beam of green light was redirected back to the Dark Lord and we both lived. Sorry have I confused you? Great! That is how I felt most of my life up until the point I didn’t care anymore.

But back to where we were. Although my brother and I both survived, this was the end of my happy life. Yeah that’s right after fifteen months my happy life went to shit all thanks to a manipulative old man by the name of Albus fucking Dumbledore! Okay Hadrian deep breaths they don’t know who you are or what you are talking about. Okay so change of plans. I wanted to reveal my identity at the end, but I just thought that it would make more sense if I did it now. So without further ado, my name is unfortunately still Harry James Potter, brother to Aiden Charles Potter and son to James and Lily Potter. My grandparents were Charles Potter and Dorea Potter nèe Black.

In truth Dumbledore advised my parents to separate me from my brother to protect me. Saying that Voldemort’s followers would target me. So what did the old fool do? He placed me in the middle of the night on the doorstep of my magic hating relatives. While there my life was a hell. While there I was treated like a slave with only the cupboard under the stairs as a place to sleep and heal. I had hope in two people while at my relatives. The first was a young teacher who had noticed my abused state and tried to investigate it and get me away. She nearly succeeded until she, her husband and daughter were brutally murdered.

My second hope came in the form of Tony Stark. My uncle was at the time the CEO of Grunnings which was a company that made drills of all sizes. Thanks to my uncle Grunnings had made a deal with Stark Industries which resulted in Stark actually coming over for dinner. When he saw me it was obvious that Stark noticed my state. So imagine my surprise that nothing happened. Either he ignored it completely for some reason or he simply didn’t care. Two months later I went from a hell to the deepest parts of Tartarus when my relatives SOLD me to men from what I now know to be HYDRA. This happened while I was eight years old.

HYDRA did many experiments on me. Most of them resolved on their second version of the Super Soldier Serum. Unlike with the Winter Soldier who came before me they couldn’t control me even through brainwashing. As it turned out the serum not only enhanced my body, but it also enhanced my magic including my Occlumency. After HYDRA found out they couldn’t control me, they locked me up in a cell that was somewhere in their base. The base was located in a country called Sokovia. As the years went on HYDRA tested my limits more and more However they made one mistake, they gave me books on magic. After years of experiment HYDRA had lost interest in me, or so I thought. After the Battle of New York, HYDRA got their hands of a scepter that had belonged to Loki and could control people. At first they thought they could also control me with it. The test however proved otherwise.

As it turned the Scepter could also grant special abilities. In my case telepathy, telekinesis, something HYDRA called psionic energy manipulation and enhancement of my mind related magic to an even higher level and as I later found out, it also gave me the ability to learn the so called Mystic Arts or as Wizards and Witches called it, Sorcery. Another thing the scepter did was unlock my animagus form. Normally an Animagus is someone who could change into an animal at will. However there were two that were different. Those were the so called Red Dragon of Domination and the White Dragon of Supremacy. Their legend went all the way back to the time of Merlin and Morgana. The legend goes a bit like this. Morgana made a pact with Ddraig who was the Red Dragon in order to get her revenge on Arthur. Arthur seeing the threat his half-sister could pose sought out Ddraig’s rival named Albion and made a similar pact. Both dragons bonded to their partners and choose a form to hold their power. Ddraig choose the form of a red gauntlet and Albion choose the form of a pair of white with blue wings. The pact however went a bit wrong, for you see after both Morgana and Arthur killed the other the dragons were supposed to be set free. However what really happened was completely different. After the death of Morgana and Arthur, Ddraig and Albion were reborn in new bodies.

I had gotten the red gauntlet that possessed the soul of Ddraig. Oh before I forget Ddraig has the power to double his partner’s power every ten seconds and Albion has the ability to halve the power of everything his partner touches. During the months I trained my new abilities and grew my magical power, HYDRA had launched attacks of Sokovia and sent people to “deal” with it. This was all in order to see if they could create more enhanced. Two of these were Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They were the only two that survived the experiments. Pietro had it the easiest with his enhanced speed and durability. Wanda however suffered the most as her powers were mostly the same as mine. Why was this a problem you may ask. Well you see I had something that Wanda didn’t have and that was a way to protect my mind with Occlumency.

Wanda not only picked up on so called surface thoughts and some deeper thoughts, but normal speech was for her also louder. So to make sure that the only interesting person in the building didn’t go insane, I made contact with her mind without her knowing I was even there… yeah the resulting scream, which by the way was both mental and vocal was not fun for my mind. If this was what she constantly felt, I could understand why Wanda was going insane. After she had calmed down I had introduced myself and told her that I was the very first experiment with the scepter. I also told Wanda that my abilities were almost the same as hers and that I had found a way to shut out all of noise if I wanted to and I offered to teach it to her which she accepted.

Over the months that followed I helped Wanda with her Occlumency and her so called Mindscape. Wanda’s Mindscape turned out to look like the city Novi Grad which was the city she and her brother lived most of their lives. I explained to Wanda that the deeper you get in a Mindscape, the stronger and more complex the defenses should get. I then took her into my Mindscape and showed her one of the defenses. My second to last level of my Mindscape was a maze made of Vibranium that formed a cube around those that are in the mind. I also explained that I was the only one that knew the right way to proceed.

As the months went on Wanda’s powers stabilized more than mine ever had. I knew there would be a catch and we found it one night while I relived some memories of my time before HYDRA. Wanda somehow picked up on my distress and tried to help and used the (at the time unknown) connection between our minds and managed to enter my nightmare and calm me down. The next day as we worked on Wanda’s Occlumency she told me that she somehow felt my distress and asked how that was possible. I already had my theory and told Wanda as much and asked if she wanted to test it. Wanda agreed and I left her mind to test it. Once outside Wanda’s mind I sent some mental questions to her to which she replied even more confused than before. When I once again entered her mind, I explained to Wanda that because we worked mentally together so much, a connection between our minds was formed. I also told Wanda that if she wanted the connection gone I had to stop helping her with her occlumency training before it became permanent. 

Wanda’s response was a solid no and she explained that because of the connection she didn’t feel as lonely as before. Wanda also told me that she had developed a connection with Pietro, but this one was weaker and yet at the same time stronger than the one between Wanda and myself. I explained that the most likely reason for this was the fact she and Pietro were twins. As months turned into a year the connection between Wanda and myself became permanent and eventually our friendship turned romantic at least in our minds it did since I was still kept in a cell even though Wanda and Pietro were allowed to wander around the base.

At the start of our relationship Wanda and I promised each other to never keep secrets without a very good reason. And so I showed and explained most of my past. This however revealed another part of our bound as Wanda seemed to temper my anger at the world and calm me down far quicker than I would have alone. Wanda also promised me that she would help me get revenge against my relatives when we were released. This is not to say that Wanda was a shy and gentle young woman as my memory of meeting Tony Stark seemed to prove. Wanda explained to me that at the age of ten she and her brother were orphaned when a mortar shell hit the apartment they lived at with their parents. Their parents were instantly killed and the twins ended up trapped. When a second shell hit, but didn’t explode Wanda was forced to stare at the words Stark Industries that was printed on it. Wanda explained that at every shift and tremor she thought that the shell would explode, until after two days she and Pietro were saved. Wanda told me of her hatred for not only Stark and the Avengers, but for America in general. Wanda also revealed her fear of being trapped in small spaces with no visible way out. I in turn promised Wanda that I would help her with her revenge against Tony Stark and any who would support him.

In the six months that followed Wanda and I discovered that our Mindscapes were also linked, but it was far harder to enter them without being invited, so we both decided to make a doorway of sorts in the form of a house that would make it easier to enter the other’s Mindscape. In this house we also let our desire for the other flow free and slept together. And although physically we were still virgins, mentally it was a complete different story. Most of the time when Wanda and I mentally had sex together it was rough and wild since we were both quite aggressive in personality, yet sometimes we made slow and passionate love to each other just to show our love. Eventually my desire to see the entire world burn was diminished until it was nearly gone. Although my thirst for revenge against those that had wronged me grew even stronger. This was probably due to the fact that Wanda had the same thirst for revenge. For both of us this also included HYDRA after I explained that HYDRA was behind all those resent attacks on Sokovia in order to find test subjects. We both knew that as time went on we had to reign in our passion for each other and our rage for HYDRA the moment they let me out. And that moment came a year later when the Avengers would attack the base.


	2. Chapter 01: Freedom at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Harry have there first confrontation with the Avengers, before they can consumate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain my very first lemon which will of course be marked. If you do not like it you can skip it since it is not really important to the story.

Wanda Maximoff was in one word giddy when the Avengers attacked the base. Today would be the day that she would meet Harry for real. She of course knew how he looked like ever since he helped her three years ago, but there was nothing better than the real thing. When she was informed about the attack on the base, Wanda made contact to form a plan. Both Harry (Hadrian to others) and herself decided that Wanda would release Harry under the guise of them needing every person against the Avengers. Harry would act like the broken slave HYDRA wanted him to be and would wait until Pietro and most of the guards were gone before making their move. So when the explosions came closer, Wanda used her telekinetic ability to open the door to Harry’s cell. This of course triggered an alarm within the base that put those of HYDRA on edge. That changed however when Harry walked into the in a submissive pose. Pietro obviously was surprised that there was another person in the base that he hadn’t met yet. Strucker the head of the HYDRA cell that did the experiments was almost as happy as Wanda was, though obviously for different reasons. Strucker thought they had finally broken Harry oh how wrong a person could be. Wanda nearly rolled with her eyes when Harry asked “What is thy bidding my master?”

Strucker was either too happy or too oblivious to notice the dangerous undertone that Wanda and even Pietro picked up on. Strucker looked at the three enhanced before him before he turned to Pietro as he said “Quicksilver I need you to go outside and distract the Avengers now go.” As Pietro left, Strucker turned towards Wanda and Harry before he said “Wanda, Potter I need the two of you to protect the information that is on that hard drive over there.”

As Strucker finished by pointing at a hard drive that was on a table nearby, Harry asked “Is there a copy of this information?”

Strucker smiled before he said “As a matter of fact there is indeed a copy of this USB, but you shouldn’t worry... about… it.”

When Strucker had pulled out the USB, Wanda had pulled it towards herself and crushed it with her telekinetic powers. As Strucker stared in shock at Wanda, Harry stepped forward and let his act disappear when he said “And now there is only one way for the Avengers to get the information. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is me erasing your memories of the information and the hard way is me breaking your mind through the Crusiatus Curse. You know you really shouldn’t have given me all those books on magic in order to try and make me your most powerful weapon.”

Strucker after getting over his shock said “Ha I control you and I order you to stand down and follow my pervious orders!”

Harry gave a predatory smirk before he said “The hard way it is then, I am so glad you choose for it. Now let’s see if you can handle pain as much as you can give it shall we? CRUSIO!” The screams that followed was a clear indication of how much power there was behind the curse.

Ten minutes later and the great Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was nothing more than a twitching mess of a human that laid on the floor. Half way through Strucker’s mind had snapped and shut down due to the pain which caused his body to collapse. Both Wanda and Harry knew they had to hide so they could ambush some of the Avengers that had gotten into the base. They decided to split up and make their way to the scepter. After splitting up from Wanda, Harry soon found Thor and decided to have a bit of fun and thus he said “Immobulus” while pointing his hand at Thor. As Thor was frozen in place, Harry walked around him and made eye contact in order to use his own kind of mind manipulation which was a form of mind control or brainwashing. As Harry held eye contact with Thor he said “Captain America is your enemy. You just discovered that he is a double agent for HYDRA and the reason you couldn’t find the scepter. You will make him pay for his betrayal.” As Harry saw Thor’s eyes glaze over, he knew that Thor now thought the Captain America was indeed his enemy and disappeared around the corner before he was seen again. 

As Harry turned around the corner he heard Thor scream “ROGERS YOU WILL PAY!”

As Thor went to search for Rogers, Harry sent a mental message to Wanda of “Wanda stay away from Rogers. He is about to get a very angry Asgardian after him.”

Wanda responded to it with “I already met with Rogers and sent him tumbling down the stairs. Let’s regroup at the scepter. I have this feeling that Stark will be heading there.” After Harry agreed with Wanda he made his way towards the basement.

As Steve Rogers walked up the stairs he was pushed down from by a young woman through telekinesis, he said into his earpiece “Stay on alert guys there is a second enhanced here. This one is a young woman of around mid-twenties with long brown hair, forest green eyes, a red with black top, a black skirt and black shoes. She has at least telekinetic abilities maybe more.” Just as he was finished Rogers came across a very angry Thor.

Just as Steve was about to ask what was wrong, Thor said “I have found you Rogers and now you will face Asgardian justice for your betrayal. I know you were the reason why we had such difficulty finding my brother’s scepter.”

As Thor charged at him, Steve could think only one thing ‘Well shit.’

Steve was just in time at dodging the swing Thor made with his hammer. A second swing came from below which forced Steve to block, only to be pushed down the stairs yet again. Thor soon followed by jumping down the stairs as he screamed “STAY STILL TRAYTOR AND ACCEPT ASGARDIAN JUSTICE.”

Steve rolled out of way and when he saw an opening he smashed his shield as hard as he could into Thor’s face. As he kept his eyes, Steve saw Thor shake his head before he said “Have you finally come to your senses Thor or do you want to go to round two?”

When Thor finally shook of the daze he said “There is a third enhanced in here.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked “Can you describe this enhanced?” Thor gave a nod before he did just that. After Thor had given the description including what happened, Steven once again activated his earpiece and said “There is a third enhanced in the base. This one is a young man round his mid-twenties. He has untamed black hair, emerald-green eyes, He has a black shirt and dark blue faded jeans with sneakers. He at least has the ability to immobilize and to brainwash someone. He just manipulated Thor into believing that I was a double agent for HYDRA.” After Steve had informed everyone he and Thor decided to stay together in case there were other enhanced and moved on.

Meanwhile both Harry and Wanda had regrouped and followed Tony Stark into the secret basement that held Loki’s scepter. As Stark came closer, Wanda used her fear manipulation on him. The illusion that showed Harry and Wanda the thing Stark feared most actually shocked them a bit, but at the same time it also convinced them to let Stark take the scepter as they believed that it would cause Stark's own destruction. Pietro arrived just as the illusion ended and wanted to prevent Stark from taking the scepter before Wanda stopped him and said “Let him take it. Stark messing with the scepter will only lead to his own destruction.”

Pietro let out a sigh before he turned towards Harry and said “So just who are you?”

Harry looked from Wanda to Pietro before he said “I am actually the first person they experimented on with the scepter and thus how they discovered that it could grant enhanced abilities. I am Hadrian… Potter by the way.”

Pietro looked at Hadrian in a funny way before he said “Nice to meet you Harry I am Pietro Maximoff and this is my sister Wanda.”  
At Pietro’s official introduction of both himself and his sister, both Harry and Wanda burst out in laughter.

After they had both calmed down, Wanda explained by saying “Pietro Harry and I already know each other for roughly three years. You see like me Harry here has also abilities that focus around the mind. It was actually Harry that helped me gain control over my abilities and prevented me from going insane.”

Pietro just gave a nod before he said “So sister shall we go and see if we can find a place to stay in Novi Grad?”

Wanda glanced at Harry before she said “You go on ahead, Harry and I still need to see if the Avengers didn’t take anything else besides the scepter.” As Harry looked at Pietro he could see that was going to offer to help searching so with a small wave in front of Pietro’s face, Harry sent a mental instruction for Pietro not to wait for either Wanda or Harry and to go to Novi Grad.  
As Pietro left the basement, Wanda glanced at Harry before she whispered harshly “I want to do the same as you want Harry, but next time do NOT use your abilities on Pietro.”

Harry turned towards Wanda before he said “Alright Wanda unless I really have too I will not use my abilities on your brother. Now shall we go and look for some privacy my dear Wanda?”

The question earned Harry a lust filled stare from her before Wanda said “Yes Harry let’s find some privacy to finally let go.”

Lemon Start

As Wanda and Harry walked into the nearest room, they found themselves in one of the bedrooms that was in the base. Though as they looked around Harry and Wanda could see that the room was barely used with the amount of dust and filth in it. Wanda turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry without even looking at Wanda waved his had around the room while he said “Latum Purgato” This sent a wave of energy around the room that cleaned the room in its entirety. With another wave of Harry’s hand he said “Colloportus” With that the door to the room closed and locked itself. Harry than turned towards Wanda before he placed a hand on her stomach and said “Resistite Graviditate”.

Wanda looked curious at Harry before she asked “Harry what were those… spells?”

Harry smiled at Wanda before he said “Those were indeed spells related to the magic I already possessed before the experiments. The first was as you could see a wide spread cleaning charm, the second was a locking charm that locked all entrances to the room and the third was a contraception charm which of course prevents you from getting pregnant.”

As Wanda heard the use of the last charm she blushed as she thought about getting pregnant with a child from Harry ‘It is indeed a bit too early for that to happen, but I am not opposed to the thought of it happening in a couple of years.’

Harry chuckled as he heard Wanda’s thoughts and said “Believe me Wanda I would like nothing more than to start a family with you in a couple of years, but first our lives must be relatively stable.”

After Harry said this he stepped towards Wanda and kissed her. The kiss at first was a bit awkward, because even though they had done this many times in their mind there was one think lacking and that was physical contact. The first few kisses were experimental to see what the liked best. After a couple of tries something seemed to click and it was as if not only their minds were now connected, but something else as well. It was as if their connection had become deeper than before. Harry was the first to try and deepen the kiss as he slowly opened his mouth and prodded Wanda’s with his tongue as if asking entrance. Wanda opened her mouth as well to deepen the kiss and entangle her tongue with Harry’s. While this was happening, their hands hadn’t been idle either. Wanda’s hands moved over Harry’s muscled yet still clothed frame. Wanda knew that even though the muscles were due to Harry’s exposure to HYDRA’s Super Soldier Serum most men would be jealous of him. Meanwhile Harry’s hands had moved from cupping Wanda’s face and slowly made their way down towards her breasts. As Harry cupped Wanda’s breasts and got a good feel of them, Harry found out that they fit just perfectly in his hands neither too big or too small. Harry then gently squeezed one of Wanda’s breasts to see if she liked it. Wanda broke the kiss as she gasped in pleasure. So she obviously liked what Harry had done. Before Harry could continue however Wanda stopped him as she whispered to him in a seductive tone of voice “We both have too much cloths on Harry. Let’s get rid of them before we continue.” They did just that before Harry kissed her on her jaw and neck and grabbed her thighs. Wanda warped her legs around Harry’s waist before he carried her to the bed and laid her down.

Harry trailed down small kisses down her body towards her breasts and eventually sucked on her right nipple while he squeezed her left breast. Wanda meanwhile gasped and moaned in pleasure as Harry switched between her breasts. Getting a bit impatient, Wanda reached between their bodies and grabbed Harry’s cock and held it at her entrance. Harry Looked Wanda in the eyes as she did this and received a small nod in return. Although they both loved it when they did it hard and fast in their mind, Harry knew that Wanda’s real first time was going to hurt so he decided to start slow. Harry moved forward until he reached a barrier inside Wanda and held still until Wanda gave a second nod and moved the rest of the way inside and stopped to kiss. Wanda had squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Harry take her virginity in order to try and ignore the pain.

After a couple of moments the pain was still there, but less intense so she said “Yo.. you can move now Harry.” Harry was still a bit uncertain, but eventually started moving in and out of Wanda. Harry had to do everything to not to cum inside Wanda almost immediately, because of how tight she was around him. After a few minutes Harry started to pick up the pace as he heard Wanda moan in pleasure and knew that she felt no pain anymore. After another couple of minutes the couple could feel that they were almost at the end. Wanda was the first to say it as she gasped “Harry I.. I am nearly there.”

Harry responded with his own gasped reply of “I know… Wanda I am… going to cum.”

In response Wanda tightened her legs around Harry’s waist and said “Do it. Cum inside me Harryyyyyy!”

Harry’s name was drawn out as Wanda came and Harry soon followed and filled her with his seed. They were both out of breath, but very happy to finally have done it. Harry kissed Wanda once more before he said “I think we should clean ourselves and then leave this place."

Wanda returned the kissed before she said “I think we should celebrate your freedom Harry. So what do you think of us going to Britain so you can extract your revenge on your relatives?”

Harry leaned over Wada and whispered into her ear “I think that is a marvelous idea you have there Wanda.”

Lemon End

After Harry and Wanda cleaned themselves and searched the base, they made their way to Novi Grad. When they stepped out of the base and Harry took his first breath of fresh air in eighteen years, his mind turned towards the one thing he desired almost the most. That being his thirst for revenge at his relatives. Wanda who had picked up on his thoughts turned hear head towards Harry before she said “You once told me that there should be a Ministry of Magic in every capital city around the world right? Well Novi Grad is the capital of Sokovia so maybe they have one as well.”

At hearing Wanda’s suggestion Harry could not keep the smirk off his face and said “Wanda you are a genius. Now we just have to get a two-way portkey and hope they still live on Private Drive.” With that said Harry took Wanda’s hand and apparated just outside of Novi Grad. As they walked around the city, Harry was looking for the place with the highest concentration of magic. After a hour of walking they actually found it inside the City Hall. As they both entered the building both Wanda and Harry saw some signs that were also surrounded with magic and said Ministry of Magic and pointed in a direction. After following the signs for a while they came to a desk. Behind the desk a woman sat who looked very bored. 

As the woman glanced towards them she said “Getting out of this dump are you? Well what kind of portkey will it be? A single trip or a double trip portkey and to where?”

Harry glanced at Wanda and whispered “Well that was easy.” He then turned towards the woman and said “A double trip portkey and a single trip portkey both to Britain please. We are first going to look for a house and then return to pick up our things and her brother.”

The woman looked from Harry to Wanda and back before she said “If you wait a moment I will get the portkeys ready. Right now the Ministry is handing them out to get as many people out. I will give the Ministry of Magic of Sokovia a month at most until it falls completely. I swear those damnable Avengers will one day shatter the Statue of Secrecy.” After she said this the woman picked up two coins, one silver and one gold. The woman pointed her wand at each of the coins and mutter twice “Portus” before handing them to Harry and saying “The gold coin is the double trip portkey and the silver coin is the single trip portkey. They will both transport you to the Ministry of Magic in Britain and here so no worries about Muggles seeing you.”

With that done, Harry sent a quick thank you to the woman and together with Wanda activated the portkey. When Harry and Wanda appeared in the Ministry of Britain they were greeted by what was clearly a long ranked employee who said “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic of Britain that is currently under the marvelous leadership of Minister Fudge. How can I be of service?”

Harry stepped forward and said “Good day sir, could you give us directions to your magical center?”

The man obviously perked up and said “Ah you mean Diagon Ally. Well it is easy really, just throw some floo-powder into the floo-fireplace and say Leaky Cauldron.”  
At the term of floo both Harry and Wanda raised an eyebrow in question. The man noticed their confusion and asked “May I ask where you are from? Since floo is quite popular in most countries that belong with the International Confederation of Wizards.”

This time it was Wanda who answered with “We are both from Sokovia. We are getting out of the country since the Ministry there gives it at most a month before they fall. We are here to look for a home.”

The man had to think a moment before he said “Ah that explains it. You see Sokovia tried to get into the ICW, but with their unstable situation they were refused and because of that they probably never got a floo system. Alright if you follow me I will bring you to the fireplaces and explain how they work.”

After they had walked to the fireplaces and it was explained how they worked Harry gave the man the silver coin portkey before he said “As a thanks for your good work. And have a nice day.” Before grabbing a pinch of floo-powder, stepping into the fireplace with Wanda and saying “Leaky Cauldron.” Both Harry and Wanda came sliding out of the fireplace and were helped by an elder man who obviously was the innkeeper. After introducing themselves (only with their first names of Hadrian and Wanda) and explaining their situation Tom the innkeeper led them out back and granted them entrance to the famed Diagon Ally.

As Harry and Wanda eventually came to the entrance of the only marble building and walked inside, Harry whispered to Wanda “So those are the famed and feared Goblins of Gringgotts. Huh I can see why they won so many rebellions.” This of course was just hard enough so that the Goblins that were guarding the entrance heard it and earned Harry and fanged smirk. Harry and Wanda waited fifteen minutes in line before it was their turn and waited until the teller was finished before Harry said “Good day to you Teller Grimclaw. I wish to speak with the Master of Coin of the Potter Family.”

This drew curious stares from both Wanda and the identified Grimclaw before said Goblin gave a huff and said “Good day to you as well human now tell me why I should let you talk to the Master of Coin of the Potter’s?”

Harry who already sensed the privacy charms around the teller’s desk said “Because I am their firstborn son and rightful heir as far as I know. For I am Harry James Potter.” Wanda who knew just how much Harry hated his original name and only allowed her to call him Harry could only stare between Harry and Grimclaw before she noticed the eyes of the Goblin widen.

Before either Wanda or Harry could say something however Grimclaw said “Alright follow me I will bring you to him, but we must be quick.” Grimclaw hopped down from his post and led Harry and Wanda through the winding corridors of Gringgotts before coming to a stop at a set of giant carved stone doors and knocked.

A heavy and business like voice called out “Enter” and the doors opened before Grimclaw waved both Harry and Wanda in.

As Harry and Wanda passed, Harry gave a small bowl with his head and said “May your enemies fall by your blade.”

This clearly surprised the Grimclaw before he said “And may your endeavors be accomplished” and left.

As both Harry and Wanda entered the office they both saw an elderly Goblin sitting behind a wooden desk who was writing something. Harry and Wanda stood behind the chairs and waited for the Goblin to finish. After five minutes the Goblin finished what he was doing and said “Please take a seat Mr. Potter, Ms. Maximoff. And before you ask I was informed of your identities the moment you stepped through those doors and had none of you been who claimed to be Harry James Potter, then there would have been some serious consequences.” As both Harry and Wanda sat down the Goblin said “I am indeed Master of Coin Riptooth. It is so refreshing to hear our official titles being used even among the respected families like the Potters. So what can I do for the long lost son of James and Lily Potter?”

Wanda was alarmed when she felt Harry slam down most of his mental shields in order to stay as calm as possible before he said “If you mean with long lost being abandoned by my parents and dumped on the doorstep of my magic hating and abusive relatives and at the age of eight sold by said relatives to an organization that experimented on me for the last eighteen years, than yes I am the long lost son of James and Lily Potter.”

The silence that fell over the office was heavy and uncomfortable and was eventually broken with a hiss of “They did what?”

Now to understand this you should know that unlike humans who shout and scream most of the times they get angry, goblins are different. You see the quieter a goblin gets the angrier he is and right now Riptooth was furious to the extreme.

Harry and Wanda were also tipped off on this by the very dangerous glint in Riptooth’s eyes. It took Riptooth nearly fifteen minutes to be calm enough to speak as he turned to Wanda and said “Ms. Maximoff you should know that children of any kind and even any species are precious to us Goblins. Even during our rebellions we tried to spare as many children as we could or we would give them a quick and merciful death. So for me to hear that a family as respected among the Goblins as the Potters had abandoned their heir and firstborn and through this action said child suffered abuse and was later on sold and experimented on, well to say I am furious is as accurate as you could get. So my apologies Mr. Potter what can I do for you?”

Harry gave a respectful nod and said “It is alright Master of Coin you didn’t know and was obviously lied to. Now I am curious, could you tell me if I am still the Heir of the Potter family?”

Riptooth looked at Harry before he said “I am sorry to inform you Mr. Potter that the title of Heir went to your twin brother Aiden. Now let me tell you that while James and Lily were respected by the Goblins, Aiden is not. Aiden Potter was named Heir of the Potter family a year after the attack on Halloween.”

Harry shared a glance with Wanda before he asked “Is there anything of note you could tell me that happened with the Potter family and if I still have access to my trust vault?”

Riptooth got a suspicion on where Harry was trying to go and said “Ah yes. First let me tell you that although Aiden was named Heir in your name, you were never disowned and thus have still access to your trust vault. Also let me inform you that the rules and stipulations around your vault have changed. At first the vault would be refilled at the end of each year up to 5.000 Galleons. This was later changed so that it would add 5.000 Galleons at the end of each school year starting the year of your disappearance and with the maximum it could hold up to 25.000 Galleons. When Aiden Potter started at Hogwarts, James Potter once again changed it so that at the end of each school year 25.000 Galleons would be added to his son’s vault with the limit removed. We of course thought that James Potter also meant it to happen with your vault so we did just that.”

Riptooth took a break so that all three could take a drink of the water that had appeared during the explanation before he continued saying “Three years after your disappearance Lily Potter gave birth to twin daughters named Dorea Rose Potter and Violet Isabelle Potter. Aiden Potter eventually married to one Ginerva Molly Weasley after he accidentally knocked her up. We at Gringgotts wish to give you our condolences for the loss of your Godfather named Sirius Orion Black who died during Aiden Potter’s fifth year at Hogwarts during a fight between a group of Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. In his Last Will and Testament, Lord Sirius Orion Black named you Harry James Potter his Heir and to be named Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black the moment I informed you of this fact. And finally the last thing of note is that five years ago Lily Potter gave birth to a third daughter that they named Jasmin Andromeda Potter.”

When Riptooth was finished Harry had to think on how to proceed, thankfully however Wanda was less overwhelmed and asked “Master of Coin is it possible for Harry to receive a copy of the late Lord Black’s Last Will and Testament and a complete list of Mr. Potter’s finances, holdings and investments including those he may have inherited through his godfather?”

Riptooth was impressed with Wanda’s sharp mind and told her as much as he said “Ms. Maximoff it is not every day that someone enters the game of finances and politics with a mind as sharp as yours while also entering the Magical World. Mr. Potter when I was informed of your presence when you entered this office I already had a feeling you wanted to have a look in your finances, holdings and investments and thus I already informed a Goblin to retrieve them including the late Lord Black’s Last Will and Testament. I can however already give you an overview of the finances of your trust vault. I take it you want Ms. Maximoff to be present?” Harry gave a short “Yes please” before Riptooth continued with saying “Okay Mr. Potter your trust vault contains a total of 390.000 Galleons.”

Harry gave a nod of understanding towards Riptooth before he said “Master of Coin Riptooth is it possible for me to open a new vault that is accessible to both Ms. Wanda Maximoff and myself? And for the content of my trust vault to be automatically transferred to this vault two months after the deposit from the main Potter vault without informing either Lord or Lady Potter of this fact. And finally would it be possible for the deposits to continue until such a time when seven members of the Potter family agree to stop it.?”

When Harry was finished with his requests Riptooth was smiling so much that his sharp teeth were fully visible before he said “Mr. Potter first let me tell you that you have a very devious mind. Second of all, All your requests are quite possible to be executed as long as there is a third party that is in agreement and can vouch that you will be responsible with your financial freedom.” With this Riptooth turned towards Wanda and asked “Ms. Maximoff are you in agreement with this and can you vouch for Mr. Potter that he will act responsible with his financial freedom?”

For a moment Wanda looked a bit confused and shocked before she said “Master of Coin Riptooth I, Wanda Maximoff am in agreement and can vouch for Harry James Potter that he will act responsible with his newly gained financial freedom.” 

They had to wait another five minutes before a second Goblin entered the office and handed Riptooth a couple of documents and left. Riptooth seemed to look at them one at the time and them said something in a strange language before he created a copy of each document. He then handed the copies to Harry before he said “The original document will stay here at Gringgotts for safekeeping. Also a Vault that had been empty for years is now owned by you with Ms. Maximoff being listed as the only other who can enter the vault. It is guarded by something we Goblins call the Thief’s Downfall. At first the vault was also guarded by a dragon, but some idiot called Aiden Potter set it free when he and two companions of his broke into Gringgotts and stole something from the vault. So we doubled the total of dragons to two those being a Ukrainian Ironbelly and a Hungarian Horntail. The two have mated and the young ones we call the Sokovian Ironhorn since they were first rumored to be seen in the mountains of Sokovia, would you like to see your vault?”

Harry looked at Wanda before he said “Yes please. I am mostly curious to this new breed of dragon”

After a rollercoaster like ride of five minutes the group of two enhanced Humans and one Goblin arrived at the vault. Immediately the two parents were on alert and were guarding not only the vault, but also their young. Harry noticed that Riptooth was about to grab one of his devices and thus looked at the dragons and said §Greetings almighty dragons, please be not alarmed. Me and my companion mean you no harm. She and I are the new owners of the vault you are guarding and I was curious about your young since they are a relative new species.§

As Harry looked back at both Wanda and Riptooth he saw that Riptooth actually had his mouth open in pure shock, while Wanda was smiling at him. Wanda looked at Harry as she said “I don’t know what that was, because at first I heard hissing at then I could hear you as if you were speaking English.”

Before Harry could say something however it was Riptooth that said “That Ms. Maximoff was the language of snakes also known as Parsletongue. It is a very rare ability here in Europe and by most considered Dark. Mr. Potter the next time you have another surprise please warn me about it.”

Harry gave a nod before he said “I will try my best to warn you next time Master of Coin.”

All three turned back towards the dragons as they heard squealing of the hatchlings. Harry and Wanda both caught one in their arms while Riptooh was slammed into by the three remaining hatchlings and then he was licked. A few moments later a growl was heard and all five hatchlings returned to their parents while Harry helped up a disgruntled and slobbered Riptooth. After looking at the dragons for a few more moments the group departed again back to the office. Once back in the office, Riptooth picked up a pouch and said something in his language before handing it to Harry and said “Okay Mr. Potter I have just charmed this pouch so that it is connected to your vault so that what happened to me will not have to happen to any other Goblin every time you want to withdraw something from it. Just hold it and think of the amount you need. The pouch can hold up to 5.000 Galleons and is charmed so that only those with access to the vault can open it.”  
Harry grabbed the pouch and said “Thank you for your time Master of Coin that will be all for today. May your enemies suffer before they die by your blade.”

Wanda who was still perplexed at the weird greetings kept silent before Riptooth said “And may your enemies drown in purgatory… Red One.” Riptooth did a mental fist pump as he saw Harry stop in his tracks before he said “As I said at the start of our meeting I was alerted of your identities when you stepped through those doors.”

Harry gave a silent nod before he and Wanda walked out of the office and out of the back. As they exited the building Harry said “Well then next stop Nr. 4 Private Drive. This next part might be uncomfortable so try to relax.” Both Wanda and Harry took a calming breath before Harry apparated them to their next destination.

The quite of Private Drive was disturbed by a soft pop as Harry and Wanda appeared out of thin air. Wanda finally got her first real look at Private Drive and was shocked when she noticed that everything almost looked completely the same. Harry gave a snort of disgust as he saw that nothing had changed in the past eighteen years. As they walked down Private Drive, Wanda whispered to Harry “These people have absolutely no taste at all.”

Harry gave a nod in agreement before he said “Yes you are right, but that is not the point for these people. They are in some kind of contest with each other. You know like the best garden, the cleanest home and of course the best job. Now prepare yourself Wanda, because we have arrived.” As Wanda looked at the house they stood in front of and saw the number four clearly. She and Harry each took a calming breath before they walked up to the front door. And rang the doorbell. As expected the front door was flung open by none other than Vernon Dursley. Before his former tormentor could shout and draw attention, Harry waved his hand in front of his face and said “You will let us inside.”

As Vernon’s eyes glazed over he stepped aside and let Harry and Wanda inside. As they entered the living room Harry saw that Vernon’s sister was also present alongside her horrible dog called Ripper. Before anyone could say something Harry waved his hand around the room while he muttered something before he said “Hello dear relatives I have returned more freakish than before. Now just know that I just made the ground floor soundproof so please scream so much as you like.”

Marjorie “Marge” Dursley stood up and shouted “WHO IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!”

Harry let out a sigh before he said “It is so nice to see none of you never changed after you sold me to HYDRA.”

The three Dursleys (Vernon was released by Wanda, but was frozen in place) all let out gasps as realization finally hit. Harry mentally counted to three before Vernon shouted “YOU FREAK! HOW DARE YOU TO RETURN HERE AND TAINT OUR NORMAL HOME WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!” As Vernon looked between Wanda and Harry he continued to shout “AND WHO IS THIS!? SOME FREAKISH WHORE YOU…”

Vernon’s outburst was cut short as Harry used his own telekinetic abilities to choke Vernon by raising his hand and squeeze before he said “Never insult Wanda Maximoff in my presence again Muggle.” This was said with such deadliness in Harry’s voice that all three Muggles felt a shiver go down their spines. The silence was broken by a bark before Harry turned to the source and said “Ah yes Ripper how could I forget? You know I have something for you. Serpensortia.” As the spell was said a massive Anaconda appeared before Harry said §If you could get rid of this mongrel for me I will sent you back to where you came from.§ The snake gave some sort of nod before launching itself at Ripper and warping itself around the dog. The three Muggles looked on as the anaconda strangled Ripper to death and swallowed him whole before being sent back by Harry. Harry turned to Wanda and said “I think it would be best for Petunia and Marge to experience their greatest fear don’t you agree?”  
Wanda gave a terrifying smile as she said “Oh I agree, but what to do with the male Dursley?”

This time it was Harry who gave a smile before he said “Oh I have something perfect in mind for him. Now please do your thing.” Wanda gave a nod before she used her fear manipulation that she had used on Tony Stark before. As the red energy entered the heads of the female Dursleys, Harry turned towards Vernon and waved his hand in front of his face before he sent a mental instruction to Vernon with his own version of mind manipulation and watched as everything unfolded before him.

Half an hour later Harry and Wanda walked away from Private Drive after they had made a call. As they looked around to make sure no one saw them, Harry grabbed Wanda’s hand and used his two way portkey to return to Sokovia.

At the Avengers Tower in New York the Avengers were sitting around a table to review their latest mission. It was Tony Stark otherwise known as Iron Man who asked “Ms. Hill have you found out who the three enhanced we encountered are?”

Maria Hill used her tablet to place a lot of pictures of locations and people on the screens that were around the room before she said “Yes I have Mr. Stark. Meet Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff and Harry James Potter.” As she said this three pictures that were taken from the HYDRA database appeared on the biggest screen in the room. Maria continued with saying “Pietro and Wanda were born in Sokovia and lived there with their parents until the age of ten when they were orphaned when two mortar shells hit the apartment they lived in at the time. The first exploded and took their parents, but the second never did and was trapped with them for two days before the twins were saved. The company that made them was Stark Industries.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he realized that his company took another two lives as far as he knew.

Maria took a drink before she continued by saying “The Maximoff twins from that point on lived mostly on the streets doing some odd jobs and eventually joined and even led some anti America and Avengers protests which of course earned them the attention of both SHIELD and HYDRA. As far as we were able to figure out they both joined HYDRA willing yet unknowingly in order to stop the violence in Sokovia.”

Steve Rogers then asked “And what of the other one?”

All the Avengers saw Maria tense up and let out an angry sigh before she said “As you all by now probably know there are those with magic on this world. SHIELD and HYDRA both found this out by accident, but they both agreed that the so called Statue of Secrecy was actually a good idea. Now around twenty-six years ago there was a Magical Civil War in Britain between Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle or as most know him Voldemort.” 

Two pictures popped up, one of a man with a very long beard and weird cloths and one of a man with very serpentine features before Maria continued with saying “During Halloween of 1990 the war ended with the deaths of Charles and Dorea Potter and the disappearance of Voldemort. This resulted in Aiden Potter to be called the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter to eventually be abandoned by his parents and brought to his relatives Petunia and Vernon Dursley. There were clear signs of abuse that somehow only two people picked up on. The first was an elementary school teacher who nearly succeeded in getting him away, but was brutally murdered alongside her family, the second person was Mr. Tony Stark after he had dinner at their home and encountered the boy, yet he did nothing.”

As Tony looked at the angry faces around the room he could only say “Well shit.”

Maria gave a nod before she said “Before we all interrogate Mr. Stark let me continue. Two months after Mr. Stark’s visit however Mr. Potter was sold to HYDRA by his relatives at the age of eight. We were also able to find out that in the last eighteen years HYDRA has experimented on Mr. Potter, first with their own version of the Super Soldier Serum and later on with Loki’s scepter. These however were not done willingly.”

As Maria finished, Tony slumped even further into his chair as he realized that at least three enhanced people were out there with a very clear vendetta towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to be sure everyone gets it, for the cleaning charm there is no known incantation so I used Google Translate and translated the words wide and cleaning into Latin and got Latum Purgato. As for the Contraception Charm, well there is none in canon. Just like the Contraceptive Potion the charm is only used in Fanfiction to prevent pregnancies. Most people just say it was cast, but they never show the incantation. So I once again went to Google translate and translated the words resist and pregnancy and got Resistite Graviditate. I hope this cleared it up.
> 
> As for Harry’s and Wanda’s wish to start a family together, well they are both 26 years old right now. They know each other for three years (one and a half years in a relationship) and know more about each other than most people will. So of course they would want to have the one thing they never truly had. Harry never really had a true family and Wanda was orphaned at ten and raised most of her life by her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue will be the only chapter in a 1st person POV format. The rest of the story will be in 3rd person POV with the focus mainly being on Harry and Wanda, but sometimes also other people. Also to make sure everyone gets it Harry and Wanda are the same age in this story. That means that Harry has spent 18 years as a prisoner of HYDRA being experimented on. For anyone that think Wanda and Harry moved too quickly, let me remind you that they have a permanent mental connection with the other and they know each other for three years on a really close level (a year and a half before they mentally had sex) Also as you probably have guessed this story will start at the beginning of Age of Ultron. On a final note, yes I took Ddraig and Albion with their respective Sacred Gears from High School DxD and twisted their story a bit.


End file.
